Devil's Cell
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: Second PPV of ZWE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Extreme Championship**

 **Alright guys sorry for not publishing this sooner but school held me up so yeah now onto the chapter**

 **Intro:**

 **9 titles on the line. A Vacant title will now be won by one Diva (Shows Both Challengers)**

 **Tonight two destinies intertwine inside Satan's own Cell. Where he controls the faiths. Will one who controls a title made of two former. The ZWE World Heavyweight Championship ,Fire and Water Championship into the ZWE Steam World Heavyweight Championship. Will the champ rise (Shows Rider Holding the both titles) or will The Snow Owl will gain back the title (Shows Axel holding his former championship)**

 **Welcome to the Devil's Cell**

 **Now ZWE and World Balance presents ZWE Devil's Cell**

Red and Orange Pyro exploded as the camera switches to the crowd as they cheered as Highway to Hell by AC/DC as it switches to the announcers table

"Welcome to ZWE Devil's Cell. We are in the Mall Of Asia arena as we are sold out and the stadium filled. With me is Dragonic Demon and TheDarkRyder. I'm Alex The Owl"Alex said

"Guys tonight we have 9 championship matches. A few with special conditions. This will be like WWE Wrestlemania"Dragonic said

"Yeah but a couple are vacated now its time to make history tonight"TheDarkRyder said

 **(In The Ring)**

Kira was in the ring as the bell rings three times

"The Following is a Extreme Rules Match and it is for the Extreme Championship"Kira said

 **(Cult Of Personality)**

As CM Punk came out to a roar of cheers as he wore his gear and did his entrance as he began to make his way to the ring as he clapped fans hands

"Introducing first from Chicago,Illinois CM Punk"Kira said as Punk entered the ring

 **(Placate)**

As Jeff Hardy came out wearing his gear as the crowd cheers as he began to do his entrance as he clapped fans hands

"His Opponent from Cameron, North Carolina now residing in Raleigh,North Carolina Jeff Hardy"As he entered the ring as the bell rings

Jeff and Punk locks up as Punk traps Hardy in a side headlock as Jeff use the ropes to send Punk to launch punk followed by a dropkick. Jeff then went to the ropes as he used a springboard moonsault. Jeff then used a DDT as he went for the pin

1...2...KICK OUT

Jeff grabbed CM punk CM countered with a elbow followed by sending him to a corner and used a Corner Knee. Punk then went for a DDT but Jeff reversed into a hurricarana. Hardy then used a Kip Up as he went to the top rope but Punk punch Hardy as Punk used a Superplex. Punk then went for the pin

1...2...KICK OUT

Punk then crossed his arms as he then made a sleep taunt as he waits for Hardy. Hardy got up and Punk lifted him up on his shoulders. Hardy then used a series of elbows as he got out as he sents Punk into the corner. Hardy then used a Twist Of Faith as he went for the pin

1...2...thre KICK OUT

Punk then rolled out of the ring as Hardy used a flying senton. Hardy then sent Punk into the ring as he went to the top rope but Punk got to his feet as he lifted Hardy but Hardy reversed it into a DDT. Hardy went to the top rope as he used a senton and went for the pin

1...2...3 RING THE BELL

 **(Placate)**

As Jeff was handed the belt as he celebrated as the crowd cheered

"Here is your winner and NEW Extreme Champion JEFF HARDY"Kira said as Jeff holds up the belt

"Man what a match and congrats to Jeff Hardy"Dragonic said

"Well up next is the Tag Team Championship The Freelancers vs The Lucha Dragons"Alex said

"Two different teams but one goal and that's the championship"DarkRyder said

 **(Commercial)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Tag Team Championship**

"Welcome back to ZWE Devils Cell"Alex said

"Alright guys its time for the ZWE Tag Team Championship who do you think is gonna win"Dragonic said

"I'm betting on the Lucha Dragons"Alex said

"My money on The Freelancers"DarkRyder said

 **(In The Ring)**

Kira was inside the ring as the bell rings

"The Following is for the Tag Team Championship"Kira said as the crowd cheered

 **(Lucha Lucha)**

As the Lucha Dragons came out wearing there black and white gear as they did their entrance as the crowd cheered

"Introducing first from Mexico Kalisto and Sin Cara the Lucha Dragons"As they flew inside the ring

 **(Devious)**

As they came out in their gear except the stripes are red and the pants are black. The crowd booed as they came out

"Their opponent from ,Missourri. The ZWE Tag Team Championship. Luke and Edward the Freelancers"As they entered the ring

They handed the belts to the ref. The ref showed it to the Lucha Dragons as he raised it and the bell rings. Luke and Sin Cara started the match. Sin Cara and Luke started with a test of strength but Luke got Sin Cara in a headlock.

Sin Cara used the ropes to launch Luke who followed with a shoulder tackle. Luke used the ropes but Sin Cara then began to build momentum as he used a dropkick then a series of springboard attacks.

Sin Cara then used a Irish whip as he sent Luke to their team sides as Edward tag himself in as Sin Cara used a hurricirana as Luke was sent outside then Edward turned Sin Cara around as he began to use forearm after forearm. Edward then used a corner powerbomb

Edward then followed it up a corner clothesline then a DDT as he went for the pin

1...2...KICK OUT

Edward then went for a Falcon Arrow but Sin Cara blocked it but Edward was able to use it. Sin Cara landed on his feet as he tagged Kalisto in. Kalisto then used a springboard leg drop as he hits Luke. Kalisto then began to use a series of kick followed a dropkick as he went for the pin

1...2...thr KICK OUT!

Kalisto then setted up for the Solida Del Sol. Edward then got up as Kalisto hooked Edward head but Edward reversed it into a Plot Twist (Blue Thunderbomb). Edward then tagged Luke in as they went for Reality Check (Mind Over Matter + Fallout) but Kalisto escaped.

Kalisto then began to get up to tag in Sin Cara but Luke grabbed him. Luke then used a Fallout (Skull Crushing Finale). On the outside Sin Cara was grabbed by Edward and he used a Mind Over Matter (Mic Check)

Luke them tagged in Edward as they used a Reality Check (Fallout + Mind Over Matter) as Edward went for the pin

1...2...3 Ring The Bell!

 **(Devious)**

As Luke and Edward were handed the Tag Belts as they celebrated

"Here are you winner and Still ZWE Tag Team Champion's The Freelancers"Kira said

"Man The Freelancers are still champs"Dragonic said

"Well let's change gear up next is the Hardcore Championship"Alex said

"Well let's go to Cassidy at backstage"DarkRyder said

 **(Backstage)**

Cassidy was holding a mic as she was looking at the camera

"Please welcome The ZWE Steam World Heavyweight Championship Shadow Rider along with the mooon disciples"Cassidy said as Shadow and The Moon Desciples came on screenas the crowd cheered "Shadow who do you think will win in your title match later tonight"

"Well to be honest its a fair game both of us has experience in hardcore like matches but this one is contained so I don't know"Shadow said

"Will the Moon Disciples be there"Cassidy asked

"No they will stay here just in case someone decided to do something"Shadow said but stopped as he saw Fox Rider "Dude when did you arrive"

"Only a couple of second ago"Fox said as they hugged "So ready to reform the Moon Wolfs after all there are five people here"

"Let's do it"Shadow said as he held out the wolf symbol as they joined in "ZWE Beware the Wolfs are here."

Howl for the Wolfs"Fox said

 **(Commercial)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Hardcore Championship**

"This is ZWE Devil Cell if you're just joining us now welcome"Alex said

"Alright guys its time for the ZWE Hardcore Championship"Dragonic said

 **(Crank It Up)**

As Big Show walked out as he made his way down while clapping fans hands

"The following is a hardcore match and it is for the ZWE Hardcore Championship. Introducing first standing at ZWE Tall the BIG SHOW!"Kira said as he entered the ring as he finished his entrance

 **(Crow)**

As Sting came out except he was wearing a suit as he stopped at the top of the ramp

"Woah hang on since I'm retired I'm gonna have my protege take my place"Sting said as a Wolf Howl echoed through the arena as the fans were curious

 **(Special Op)**

As Fox came out from the crowd as they cheered as he was wearing a silver version of Dean Ambrose Shield Gear as he made his way through the crowd while fist bumping the fans

"His opponent from Cincinnati,Ohio representing the Moon Wolfs FOX RIDER!"Kira announced as he entered the ring as the ref held up the Hardcore belt as the bell rings

Fox and Big Show locks up as Fox caught Big Show in a Side Headlock then Big Show used the ropes to launch Fox then followed by a shoulder tackle. Show then grabbed Fox and hits Fox head on the top turnbuckle. Big Show then followed with a Slap on the chest of Fox as Fox winced in pain.

He then grabbed Fox as he used a sideslam as he went for the pin

1...2...KICK OUT!

Big Show then grabbed Fox but Fox countered and sent Big Show into the corner as he used a Corner Knee he them grabbed Show as he used a DDT. Fox then went to the top as Big Show got up as Fox used a Elbow drop as he sent for the pin

1... OUT!

Fox then grabbed Big Show as he used a Irish whip as he sent Show to the corner but Show countered as he sent Fox to the corner. Show then used a corner splash as he went to the outside and grabbed a steel chair.

He then puts it in the center as Show grabbed Fox. He then used a choke slam onto the Steel Chair but Fox reversed into a DDT as he went for the pin

1...2...th KICK OUT!

Fox then grabbed Big Show as he sent him into the corner as he went out and grabbed a Garbage Can and positioned it behind Big Show as he got back in and used a Stinger Spalsh as Big Show back hit the Garbage Can.

Fox setted up for the Scorpion Death Drop but Big Show went out and grabbed a Kendo Stick. Fox then used a Dropkick as he went for the Kendo Stick and began hitting Big Show with it. He then used a forearm with the Kendo Stick

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"The crowd chanted

Fox then went out and tossed a bunch of chairs inside as he used one to hit Big Show on the head. Fox then grabbed Big Show as he used a Scorpion Death Drop onto the Steel Chairs as went for the pin

1...2...3 RING THE BELL

 **(Special Op)**

As Sting grabbed the Title Belt as he handed it to his protege as he began to celebrate

"Here is your winner and New Hardcore Champion Fox Rider"Kira announced as the crowd cheered as Fox offered a hand to Big Show as he accepted as they shook hands

"What a match these two have and showing great sportsmanship"Alex said

"Yeah and Now ZWE got their own version of The Shield"DarkRyder said

"Well up next is the ZWE Woman's Championship after this break"Dragonic said

 **(Commercial)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:ZWE Women's World Championship**

"Welcome back to ZWE Devil Cell"Alex said

"Guys a new champion has been made"Dragonic said

"Now the vacated Women Championship so why not let the match start now"DarkRyder said

 **(In The Ring)**

"The following is for the ZWE Women Championship"Kira said

 **(Sound Of Madness)**

As Kailene came out as the crowd gave a mix reaction as she wore her gear as she made her way to the ring

"Introducing first from Philadelphia, PennsylvaniaThe Queen Of Ultraviolence KAILENE STARR"As she entered the ring as the crowd gave a mixed reaction

 **(We Are Monster High)**

As Alyssa Kelly came out wearing her gear as the crowd cheered as she clapped the fans hands as she made her way to the ring

"Her opponent from Honolulu, Hawaii The Hawaiian Beauty ALYSSA KELLY"As she entered the ring as the crowd cheered.

The ref raised the title belt as he showed it to both competitors as he asked for the bell.

Alyssa and Kailene began to circle each other then locked up as Alyssa sent Kailene into the corner then Alyssa followed with a corner elbow. Alyssa then went for a powerslam but Kailene went to the top rope then used a clothesline she then used a superkick.

Kailene then grabbed Alyssa as she used a powerbomb followed by the pin

1!...KICK OUT!

Kailene then grabbed Alyssa as she sent her to the ropes. Alyssa grabbed Kailene then used a DDT. She then positioned herself as she used her Night wish (Standing Moonsault) followed by the pin

1!...2!...KICK OUT!

Alyssa then began to get mad but calmed herself down. She then grabbed Kailene for her Night Ryder (Chokeslam followed by a Stunner) but Kailene countered into her Sound Of Madness (Codebreaker). Kailene then went for the pin

1!...2!...thr KICK OUT!

Kailene prepared to finish it. Alyssa got up as Kailene kicked her in the gut and grabbed her arms as she used her Nova Driver as she went for the pin

1!...2!...thre KICK OUT!

Kailene began to get frustrated as she grabbed Alyssa legs for her Nova Lock II but Alyssa countered into a hurricirana. Kailene got up into the corner as Alyssa used a corner clothesline. She them grabbed Kailene as she used a running bulldog as she went for

1!...2!...KICK OUT!

Alyssa grabbed Kailene as she used her Night Ryder as she went for the pin

1!..2!...thre KICK OUT!

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"The Crowd chanted

Both got up as they began to exchange blows. Alyssa then used a clothesline. Alyssa got up as she used her Alyssa's Revenge (Crossface Chickenwing with Body scissors). Kailene crawled to the ropes but Alysssa pulled her back as she relocked her submission as Kailne tapped out

 **(We Are Monster High)**

Alyssa was handed the belt as she began to celebrate

"Here is your winner and NEW Women's World Champion Alyssa Kelly"Kira said as Alyssa began to celebrate.

"What a match"Alex said

"Yeah...wait a minute"Dragonic said

Katharina then came out as she began to attack Alyssa as Kailene got up as she joined in

"Oh come on"DarkRyder said

 **(Hypocrite-Skye Sweetnam)**

As a lightly tan skinned girl with ash blonde hair that is ept down and green eyes. She has on a Black and Silver studded balcony bra, black leather look Pants with silver chains, metallic silver converse.

"On my god that's Violet McFarlane"Dragonic said

She came down as she began to attack Kailene and Katharina. She then used her Crossed Lines (Superkick) onto both Divas as they rolled out of the ring. Violet helped Alyssa up as they went back to backstage

"Changing gears now up next is the Submission Championship

 **(Backstage)**

Violet was checking on Alyssa

"You alright"Violet asked

"Yeah thanks"Alyssa said as she had her championship on her left shoulder as Shadow came running up

"Alyssa you alright"Shadow asked

"Yeah no worries"Alyssa said as Shadow saw Violet

"Violet McFarlane new diva right"Shadow asked as Violet nodded

"Welcome to ZWE"Shadow said as he hugged her completely missing the blush

 **(Commercial)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome back to ZWE Devil Cell"Dragonic said

"Alright guys its time for the Submission Championship"Alex said

"Yeah who is gonna tap out"DarkRyder asked

 **(In The Ring)**

"The following is a Submission Match for the Submission Championship"Kira said

 **(Right Here,Right Now)**

As Tyson walked out in his Gold Wrestling Gear as the crowd booed at him

"Introducing first from Calgary Alberta, Canada Tyson KIDD"As He entered the ring as the crowd booed at him

 **(Dare To Fly)**

As Tank walked out in his Gold Gear as he began to enter like Becky Lynch as the crowd cheered

"Introducing next Dublim,Ireland Tank GIBBS!"As he entered the ring as the crowd cheered

The ref showed them the belt as he gave it to a ring side personnel as he asked for the bell

Tyson and Tank began to Circle each other. Tank then rushed at Tyson as he used a forearm. Tank then used a corner hurricirana. He then went to the top rope as he used a Tornado DDT onto Tyson.

Tank went for the Crossface Chicken wing but Tyson got up and began to use a series of kicks on the legs. Tyson then used a front dropkick as he went for the Sharpshooter but Tank reversed into a hurricirana.

Tyson rolled out of the ring as Tank used a Moonsault onto Tyson. He grabbed Tyson as he sent him into the ring. He then applied Crossface as Tyson reached for the bottom rope as Tyson got to it as Tank released the hold.

Tank then used a Dropkick as he setted up for the Shining Moon Stomp. Tyson got up as Tank kicked Tyson in the gut as he used a Shining Moon Stomp. Tank got fired up as he setted up for Checkmate (Superkick).

Tyson got up and ducked underneath it. Tyson used a Blockbuster onto Tank. Tyson grabbed Tank legs as he used his Sharpshooter as Tank crawled to the bottom rope forcing a break

Tyson then dragged Tank to the middle of the ring but Tank escaped as he used his Checkmate onto Tyson. Tank grabbed Tyson as he used a Crossface Chicken wing as Tyson tapped out

 **(Dare To Fly)**

"Here is your winner and NEW Submission Champion Tank Gibbs"As the crowd cheered.

"Congrats to Tank. First now Submission Champion"Dragonic said

"Well on the Kickoff Show. Crow won the Ultimate Championship after a 619"Alex said

"Ben won the US Championship after a Dragons Rage"DarkRyder said

"Changing Gears up next is Intercontinental Championship"Alex said

 **(Backstage)**

Cassidy was standing in front of the camera with a mic

"Please welcome my guess at this time Axel Stryker"Cassidy said as Axel appeared wearing his Street Gear

"What's up"Axel asked

"Axel you will be facing Shadow later tonight in the Main Event what's your strategy"Cassidy asked

"Honestly Shadow is unpredictable. He can used anything to his advantage. My strategy is just plain ground him"Axel said as he left


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Intercontinental Championship**

"Welcome back to ZWE Devil Cell"Alex said

"Well guys one more before the main event"DarkRyder said

"Yup...It's for the ZWE Intercontinental Championship"Dragonic said

"That's right its The Champ John Cena vs Ced"Alex said

 **(In The Ring)**

"The following is for the ZWE Intercontinental Championship"Kira said

 **(My Time Is Now)**

As John Cena walked out wearing the intercontinental Championship on his waist as the crowd cheered. He then began to do his entrance

"Introducing first from West Newbury,Massachusetts He is the current Intercontinental Champion JOHN CENA!"As he finished his entrance

 **(Kick A**)**

As Ced walked out in a Red and Gold of his wrestling gear. The crowd gave a huge reaction as he did his entrance

"Introducing next from Miami,Florida The Physical Specimen Ced"As he entered the ring as he finished his entrance

The ref got the belt from Cena as he showed it to Ced as he raised it up high. The ref gave it to a ring side personal as the bell rings

John and Ced began to circle each other as they locked up but Cena kicked Ced in the gut as he began to used a series of clothesline. Cena then went for a shoulder tackle but Ced countered with a powerslam.

Ced then grabbed Cena as he sent him into the corner. He then used a corner uppercit as he Cena went down. Ced went to the top rope as he used a crossbody as he went for the pin.

1!...2!..KICK OUT!

Ced then settled up for a spinebuster but Cena escaped as he began to do a series of shoulder tackles. John then grabbed Ced as he used a sideway slam. He then began to set up for the Five Knuckle Shuffle

"YOU CAN'T SEE ME"The crowd shouted

John then hits it as he settled up for the Attitude Adjustment. Ced then got up as he dodged John as he used a spinebuster. He then used a springboard uppercut as he went for the pin

1!...2!...KICK OUT!

Ced then settled up for the Deathbomb (Fireman Carry into neckbreaker). John got up as Ced used the Deathbomb as he went for the pin

1!...2!...Thre KICK OUT!

Ced couldn't believe that John kicked out. Ced went for the crossface but Cena avoided it as he got up as he began to use a series of punches. Cena then got Ced up as he used a Attitude Adjustment

1!...2!...thre KICK OUT!

Cena couldn't believe that Ced kicked out. Cena then sent Ced into the corner as he pushed Ced onto the top rope. Cena then hoisted Ced onto his shoulders as he used a Attitude Adjustment as be went for the pin

1!...2!...3! Ring the bell

 **(My Time Is Now)**

As Cena was handed the belt as the crowd cheered as Cena celebrated

"Here is your winner and Still ZWE Intercontinental Champion JOHN CENA"Kira said as Cena celebrated

"Congrats To John Cena"Dragonic said

"Yeah also a great effort from Ced"Alex said

"Well changing gear. Up next it is time for the main event. Time for the ZWE World Heavyweight Championship"DarkRyder said

 **(Backstage)**

Both Shadow and Axel are shown in a split screen. Axel wearing his blue shorts and wrist tape ring gear. Shadow wearing his Silver Ring Gear with a wolf head with his title belt as the crowd cheered

"On your left is the challenger and On your right is the Champion Shadow Rider"Dragonic said

 **(Commercial)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:ZWE World Heavyweight Championship**

"Ladies and Gentleman Time for the main event"Alex said

"All I know is that I'm rooting for Shadow. We need to make sure that title stays at Fire Zone"Dragonic said

"Well I am rooting for Axel time to bring that title to Water Zone"DarkRyder said

 **(Hypocrite-Skye Sweetnam)**

"What the"Dragonic said as Violet walked out in her civilian gear. She had on a Great T-Shirt,Black Jeans with Ripped Knees and a pair of Doctor Martians. The crowd cheered as she clapped their hands as she made her way to the announcer table as she sat down.

"Hey guys"Violet said as she puts on her headset

"Hey Violet what are you doing here"Dragonic said

"Just wanted to watch the match up close"Violet said

 **(In The Ring)**

The Cell was shown as the Chair,Trash Can,Table,Kendo Stick,Fire Hydrant,Sledgehammer and Guitar kept hanging as it bashes against the Steel

 **(My Demons)**

As Axel walked out wearing his hoodie and ring gear as he ran down the ramp as the crowd cheered as he tossed his hoodie into the crowd as his theme faded then a Wolf Howl echoed throughout the arena

 **(Special Op)**

As Shadow walked out from the crowd as he raised his title belts as he wore his gear with a wolf head on the front as he made his way down while touching fans hands. Once he got down he entered the ring as he help up the Rock'N Roll sign then he raised his belt.

The bell then rang three times as the crowd cheered

"The following is a Devil Cell match and it is for the ZWE Steam World Heavyweight Championship. Introducing first The Challenger from Montreal Quebec Canada 'The Snow Owl' Axel Stryker"Kira said as Axel raised both arms as the crowd cheered

"Next his opponent from Los Angeles,California He is the ZWE Steam World Heavyweight Champion 'The Moon Angel' Shadow Rider"As he raised his title belts. He gave the title belts to the ref as he showed it to Axel then raised it. He gave it to a personal as the cell lowered.

Shadow and Axel began to circle each other while looking around at the structure. Shadow and Axel then began to lock up. Shadow then sent Axel to a corner. Shadow charged but Axel dodged Shadow as he used a grabbed him and launched him into the corner.

Axel then went to the top rope as he used a senton then Axel began to climb the cell. Axel then grabbed a Steel Chair. Axel jumped off the cell as he hits a moonsault onto the Steel Chair as Shadow whined in pain. He then went for the pin

1!...2!..KICK OUT!

Shadow got up as he began to use a series of clothesline. Shadow grabbed Axel as he sent him into the corner. Shadow then used a corner knee as Axel stumbled into a power slam as Rider went for the pin

1!...2!..KICK OUT!

Shadow then went up as he grabbed the Garbage Can as he tossed it onto Axel Body as he used a elbow drop. Both Axel and Shadow began to feel the pain. Shadow licked Axel up as he began to use a series of German Suplex as he then went for the pin

1!...2!...thr KICK OUT!

Axel then used a Arm Twist/Kick To The Face onto Shadow. Axel then began to climb the cell. Axel turned around as Shadow got as he went for the Phenomenal Forearm but Shadow countered with a spear as he sent down Axel. Shadow then went for the pin

1!...2!...thre KICK OUT!

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"The crowd chanted.

Both competitors began to trade blows. Axel used his Swat Neckbreaker. Shadow was stunned then used his Moon Revenge. The crowd cheered louder.

"LET'S GO,AXEL! GO REBEL GO!"The crowd chanted

Both got up as they began to climb the cell. Shadow got the sledgehammer and Axel got the Kendo Stick. Both got down as they began to use their weapons. Both weapons broke as they began to trade blows.

Axel used another SWAT Neckbreaker as Axel went for the pin

1!...2!...thr KICK OUT!

Axel couldn't believe that Shadow kicked out. Axel went to the top rope as he went for the diving moonsault but Shadow reversed it into Powerslam. Shadow then went to the top as he used his Moon Arrow as he went for the pin

1!...2!...3! ring the bell

 **(Special Op)**

Shadow was handed the title belt as the crowd cheered. Shadow helped Axel up as they shook hands

"Here is your winner and STILL ZWE Steam Heavyweight Champion SHADOW RIDER!"Kira said as Axel raised his hand

"Man what a match"Dragonic said

"Yeah it is"Violet said before she went into the ring as she kissed Shadow.

"Oh my God. Violet likes Shadow"DarkRyder said before all three celebrated Shadow's win as the rest of the Moon Wolves came down

"Well Ladies and Gentleman this has been Devil Cell"

 **End**


End file.
